This application is to support a training program in the area of Genomics and Proteomics. Emphasis will be on genomics and proteomics technologies and their applications. In the past several years Yale has made an enormous commitment to increase its presence in this area through faculty appointments in a number of different departments including Genetics, Computer Science, Molecular Cellular and Developmental Biology, Engineering, Molecular Biophysics and Biochemistry. A new campus wide Yale Center for Genomics and Proteomics has been launched and two major centers funded by N.I.H. have been initiated: a Center of Excellence in the Genome Sciences and a NHLGI Proteomics Center. Infrastructure including both building and equipment, that supports genomics and proteomics research has been established. Thus, Yale is in an ideal position to launch a training program in this area. We propose to train seven predoctoral and three postdoctoral fellows. All predoctoral trainees will have a Bachelor's degree in a relevant field including engineering, computer science or the biological sciences. Students will enter through a Biology, Engineering or Computer Science program. Through course work in their first years, they will become familiar with approaches in biology, computer science and engineering. The will be closely advised by a faculty advising committee and an Executive Committee that oversees the entire program. Students will select a thesis advisor from among the thirty three faculty G&P trainers for their dissertation research. It is expected that predoctoral trainees will require 5-6 years for completion of this research. Postdoctoral fellows will have a Ph.D. in a relevant field and directly join a G&P faculty laboratory. They will be closely mentored to obtain appropriate training in genomics and proteomics technologies. It is expected that upon completion of their training they will embark on an independent research career. Important features of the program include specialized courses for the new trainees and monthly meetings of the participants (predoctoral fellows, postdoctoral fellows and faculty). There will also be special programs for attracting and retaining minority trainees, and educational programs for ethical issues.